He-Man
He-Man Franchise Synopsis I have long been a fan of The Masters of the Universe. As a child of the 80's, the original cartoon, and Mattel toy line, it's in my blood. I am proud to say that during most of my childhood, I was the owner of the entire action figure toy line, and all three castle playsets. Based on that background, and armed with a slew of rumors that Hollywood has green lit a new He-Man vehicle supposedly being done by the same creative team that made the G.I. Joe films, I began to think of what kind of movie(s) I would like to see be made to properly create this universe and do it justice. To start, the first movie would lay the groundwork for the shared universe that will later contain a She-Ra vehicle, a He-Man and She-Ra team up movie, as well as any number of spin-off solo films for Man-At-Arms, Teela, or even Skeletor. What follows, copied from my blog, can best be described as my treatment, or overview, of how the first movie would play out... Plot Movie opens on a jungle scene, pans to see strange alien creatures & plants before settling on a castle built on a cliff. Interior, many people working and setting up for a party. One man giving orders is approached by another man. Dialogue shows us it's King Randor and the head of his army, Duncan. They discuss the royal twins (Adam & Adora) 3rd birthday party later today, and that Duncan's daughter, Teela's, will follow next month. Eldest son Keldor is really looking forward to the magician. All of Eternia will be there... At the party, the kingdom is celebrating. The magician arrives in a puff of smoke and preforms simple parlor tricks. Keldor is spoiling each one, and is very proud of himself. Magician becomes enraged, reveals himself as Prime Hoard, and is searching for the ultimate power source he has traced to this planet. He takes Keldor hostage, and attempts to cast a spell to banish the twins to a different dimension, but Keldor disrupts him. Adam curls up in fear, and Teela pulls him to safety. Hoard slashes Keldors face, and he falls into the Magician's trunk. Meanwhile Adora is frozen in fear, and is targeted by Prime Hoard's spell. She disappears in a blinding flash of light. Prime Hoard crashes through a window, trunk in tow, and vows to return. Adam is left cowering near his mother, as King Randor orders his army into the jungle to kill the intruder. Fast forward 15 years. Adam is a spoiled, sheltered young man. He is disgusted by the "freaks" inhabiting the castle. Duncan, now seen in a suit of armor with different lights glowing randomly, explains how they are not freaks. When the army spent a year in the jungle chasing Prime Hoard, they contracted a strange virus for which there was no cure. Many died, while the rest survived only by amputating the infected parts of their body. Duncan augmented his soldiers with cybernetics, drawing inspiration from the animal kingdom to give them unique special abilities. The only left "normal" are Adam, Teela, the King & Queen. Prime Hoard is discovered by a scout near the swamps to the west. The army is dispatched, Teela wants to fight but Duncan orders her to stay behind. Adam tells her to relax, let the freaks go out on parade so they can stay and celebrate his birthday. The King overhears, and Adam is chastised by his father, Teela, and Duncan. He storms off and leaves the castle, heading to the desert to the east, followed by his pet tiger that has been cowering in the corner the whole time. The queen is heartbroken that her only remaining child is gone. Prime Hoard is in the swamp, training his new apprentice. The blue skinned man is seen from behind kneeling to Hoard, before rising and putting on a cape with a hood. He thanks his master for saving his life, and proclaims himself as Skeletor. He turns to reveal a skeleton like face with one final piece of rotting flesh on his cheek. He peels it off, finalizing his transformation and declaring his former self dead forever. The Eternia army approaches, and Hoard orders Skeletor to summon an army. Skeleton approaches a captured scout team, and reveals himself as a powerful sorcerer, turning each man into different beast-like mutants. The two armies meet in battle, with Prime Hoard and Skeletor staying back to watch. Hoard orders Skeletor into the fray, but Skeletor betrays his master, and catches him off guard. He then casts the same spell that was used to banish Adora, and Prime Hoard disappears while vowing revenge on everyone present. Skeletor takes command, and begins pushing the Eternians back. Meanwhile Adam is out in the desert. He sees the light of Prime Hoard being banished, and is reminded of the time he cowered in fear while his sister was lost. He falls to his knees, and begs for the courage and strength to defend his family. The ground shakes, and in the distance he see what appears to be an old stone castle. Upon entering, he is met by the Sorceress, who tells him that she has kept Castle Greyskull a secret for a hundred millennia, but now an evil is growing ever stronger which she hasn't the strength to fight off herself. She gives Adam the sword of Greyskull, and declares him the defender of the castle and the great power held within. Adam is transformed into He-man, and swears that the evil that has hurt his family will never hurt anyone again. His pet, found to be still cowering in the entry way, is transformed into Battle Cat. He-man mounts Battle Cat, and rides off to join the battle. He arrives just as Skeletor is about to declare victory, and fends off the entire evil army single handed. Skeletor senses in him the great power that his master was seeking, and turns his full attention to He-man. They battle, with He-man gaining a slight advantage. Skeletor orders a retreat, but summons a giant snake to vanquish his foes. After an epic battle, He-man is finally able to kill the serpent, and leaves it next to an active volcano. He tells Duncan he is a friend, and will be there when his help is needed, before riding off. Meanwhile Skeletor finds his fallen snake, and order the army to begin work hollowing it out. He says they shall use it as defense from the volcano, and Snake Mountain will be where their conquest begins. And it ends when he is Master of the Universe... Deleted Scenes Quotes "I HAVE THE POWER!" - Prince Adam Cast Category:Movies Category:He-Man Movies